Esto no funcionara
by LAURA ESTHER
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carslile y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carslile y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro.

Pero no me podía quejar de nada de lo poco que recordaba de mi vida pasada era que había sido horrible y punto.

Únicamente podía decir que me agradaba mi vida ahora porque Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.


	2. Capitulo 1: Esto es misterioso

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary**:** Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carlisle y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Esto es misterioso**

**BELLA – POV**

Estaba tranquilamente en mi habitación observando hacia la nada acostada en mi cama sabia que no importaba que no me cansara nunca pero me gustaba sentir que una pequeña parte de mi había sido un ser humano alguna vez, suspire al escuchar los gritos de mi hermana como le solía decir a Alice aunque ella no fuera mi hermana la amaba como tal, esa pequeña duende era encantadora aunque la odiaba cuando se ponía de acuerdo con Rose y me obligaban a probarme una de tantas prendas que para ellas era el paraíso volví a suspirar al escucharla gritar de nuevo sabia que Alice gritaba por algo que debía de ser importante así que me prepare para lo que esperaba escuchar.

Así que me levante a paso humano y camine hacia la puerta ya que me quería acostumbrar por que pronto comenzarían las clases y no quería desentonar a la hora de entrar nuevamente a la preparatoria ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar lento pero como no tenia demasiado ensayando y no me había preocupado por eso…

-¡Bella Cullen! –grito ese duendecillo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y haciendo rápidamente una aparición en la puerta antes de que yo siquiera saliera de la habitación.

Me alegraba que ella me llamara Bella porque normalmente cuando ella se enojaba me llamaba por el nombre Isabella nombre que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – suspire sabiendo que ella me iba a reclamar algo por sus visiones del futuro

-¿Cómo es posible que vallas a ir a la preparatoria usando ese feo atuendo? –de repente se perdió en ese mundo en el que yo le llamaba "su estado inconsciente" aunque sabia muy bien que ella estaba viendo algo del futuro de repente apareció una enorme sonrisa en su cara y desapareció por esa puerta

¡No era cierto! Estaba segura de que ese pequeño duende había visto algo de mi para que se haiga escapado volando literalmente porque no la veía, así que baje las escaleras como un rayo y salí por la puerta persiguiéndola por el bosque aunque olía su rastro no sabia donde estaba pero de repente sentí los brazos de Emmett alrededor de mi cintura y a Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme ahí fue donde trate de enojarme pero fue imposible y solo dominaba una gran calma pero no era justo que me estuvieran dominando para que esa pequeña se escabullera pero no me soltaron y en cambio Emmett se aprovechó de mi y me llevo a la fuerza como pudo mas lejos mientras Jasper de presumido me relajaba así que no me queje en ningún momento.

-Hermanita lo siento pero es por tu bien –dijo Emmett sonriendo morbosamente conocía esa mirada así que no le dirigí la palabra mientras él me llevaba ahora en sus brazos a quien sabe donde –Bella no te enojes por favor es solo que Alice…

Siguió parloteando mientras lo ignoraba esto me estaba estresando mas que nada así que solo deje que me llevara mientras yo los ignoraba concentrándome al máximo en los sonidos del bosque y pensaba en como había sido mi llegada aquí a Forks Washington hace dos años.

Como todos nos miraban como si fuéramos la mayor belleza del mundo siendo que para nosotros ellos podían ser nuestras presas suspire y sentí la mirada de Emmett clavada en mi pero no le preste atención y decidí recordar mis primeros meses de mi llegada cuando los chicos trataban de invitarme a salir y los rechazaba cortésmente para tratar de no llamar la atención hasta que me moleste y decidí aceptar la propuesta de mis hermanos pero primero le pedí permiso a Esme y después hable con Carlisle pidiéndole permiso para que solo le dieran un susto a esos chicos porque era obvio que Emmett y Jasper no dejaban que nadie se acercara a sus chicas pero al enterarse todos que yo estaba disponible fui la sensación de la preparatoria cosa que no me causaba ninguna gracias aunque al parecer a mis hermanos si al imaginar la escena de una visión que haba visto Alice de Mike Newton arrodillado frente a mi pidiéndome que lo acompañara al baile cosa que no permití y obligue a mis hermanos que dijeran cualquier cosa para asustar a mis recientes admiradores y pobres de ellos ya que nunca nos volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

Sonreí si que estaba funcionando ese don de Jasper, recordaba también cuando todos nos ponían demasiada atención el primer día de clases como murmuraban que yo era una chica anoréxica engreída y además que me creía demasiado como para hablar con ellos, algo malo de eso era que yo si los escuchaba y para mi no era murmullo porque yo los oía claramente pero los ignoraba y trataba de no prestarles atención.

Ahora seguiríamos estudiando comenzaríamos la otra mitad del año odiaba eso pero también me gustaba estaba segura de que cualquiera me juzgaría loca pero de tanto tiempo estudiando saberse todo era aburrido y solo nos dedicábamos a asistir para que no sospecharan que éramos algo sobrenatural.

Como a cada pequeño pueblo que acudíamos éramos lo más comentado preferíamos pasar desapercibidos…

-Emmett me podría bajar -suplique estábamos suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que los planes que armaba Alice los arruinara además sabia que a esa duendecillo nada le salía mal así que para que discutir al parecer dudo de mi.

-Jasper – lo mire haciéndole un puchero sabia que el me adoraba porque era como su hermana menor así que asintió mientras Emmett me bajaba lentamente de su enormes brazos –gracias

Me detuve para observar el maravilloso paisaje y escuchar la naturaleza…

-Bien a donde vamos –dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas y ambos me observaron con miradas de culpa en su rostro suspire sabia que no dirían nada.

-Bella no te enojes -suplico Jasper

-No me molesto es solo que no me agradan los planes de Alice… –suspire y sabia que estaban distraídos así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude en una carrera contra Emmett y Jasper que sabia que eran rápidos pero no me debían de ganar esta vez porque sabia que cuando Alice no te metía en sus planes era malo…

Mientras corríamos escuchábamos el susurro del aire y las hojas al pasar, sabia que esto era malo o tal vez exageraba pero estaba segura que esa duende hacia cambios en mi armario sentí como Jasper estaba apunto de atraparme así que salte lo mas lejos que pude tal vez me aleje mucho (no iba a voltear para averiguarlo) ¡aquello si que era una carrera! ya que a Emmett no le molestaba eso y quería ganarme salto avanzando unos metros mas logrando avanzar mas que yo y se dio la vuelta tratando de esperarme pero me desvié saltando hacia la primera rama de un árbol y usándola salte nuevamente mientras continuaba corriendo sonreí al poder escuchar el arroyo que estaba por nuestra casa ¡ya iba a llegar! Pero Jasper me atrapo y Emmett literalmente nos tacleo al suelo antes de que saltara y caímos todos al arroyo…

-¡Alice sé que viste esto! así que mas te vale que estés aquí en menos de un…

-¿Que pasa?-fingió un pequeño puchero mientras ayudaba a Jasper a salir del agua y Rosalie llego a ayudar a Emmett estos eran los momentos en que me sentía fuera de lugar

-Nada- suspire y me levante – no pasa nada - a paso vampírico me fui a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa como yo le llamaba una buena manera de perder el tiempo.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos de antemano por leer esta historia me llamo Laura Esther y es un gusto que estén en este mini proyecto que acabo de empezar y espero que sea de su agrado .**


	3. Capitulo 2: La despedida es el comienzo

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí. **

**Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carlisle y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: La despedida es el comienzo**

**EDWARD – POV**

-Hijo no tienes que ir- suplico mi madre mientras bajábamos de su coche y caminábamos hacia el aeropuerto sabia que ella me decía de corazón que no me fuera pero lo tenia que hacer, ahora que ella era esposa de Phil era lógico que ellos querían pasar tiempo juntos como pareja y yo solamente estorbaba por eso había decidido irme a vivir con mi padre Charlie Swan.

En Phoenix la temperatura era más cálida que el nuevo lugar al que me mudaría que era por la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington ¡si! Existe un pueblecito llamado Forks que parece que en esta localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos increíble que me mudara a un lugar totalmente diferente al que vivía pero lo hacia también para visitar a Charlie que era mi padre y aunque no lo veía muy seguido le tenia un poco de afecto…

Ahora caminaba con mi madre hacia la entrada del aeropuerto llevaba dos maletas y una mochila como único equipaje sabia que no era mucho pero mi madre había tratado de comprarme nueva ropa para poder sobrevivir al clima que había…

Mi madre literalmente se escapo conmigo al tener algunos meses de nacido aun así ella me permitía ir a ver a mi padre en vacaciones pero a mi no me agradaba pasar el tiempo en un lugar tan frio prefería estar con mi mamá en la ciudad que en el lugar al que ahora me dirigía…

Por eso me había sentido feliz cuando al cumplir mis catorce años mi mamá me dio a escoger si quería ir con Charlie a visitarlo o el pasaba sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo aquí en Phoenix y elegí que él me viniera a visitar mi madre después de eso hablo con mi padre y el accedió a pasar sus dos semanas cosa que le agradecí pero ahora a mis diecisiete años de edad me mudaba de una forma "permanente" con mi padre.

Me despedí de mi madre sintiéndome vacío por dentro pero entendiendo que la dejaría en buenas manos y sabiendo que ella era feliz así de esa manera me dije suspirando.

—Edward —me dijo mamá antes de subir al avión— no tienes por qué ir…

-es que quiero - mentí pero quería que ella fuera feliz y le daría lo que ella deseara y si su deseo era estar con Phil se lo concedería.

-Esta bien –accedió sabiendo que había perdido la batalla y se despidió de mi con una expresión triste –saluda a Charlie de mi parte.

—Sí, mamá lo haré-le asegure mientras ella me abrasaba fuertemente aprovechando estos últimos momentos juntos.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras.

—mamá estaré con mi padre no es ningún extraño—le recordé sonriendo.

-creo que tienes razón –asintió mientras sonreía y me daba un abrazo mas de despedida Renee Dwyer era la mejor madre que me hubiera tocado tener.

Me abrazó con fuerza un minuto más; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche.

No me importaba vivir con mi padre sabía que la idea a él le encantaba pero no era una persona que hablaba mucho y era lo que me preocupaba ¿de que hablaría con mi padre? ¿Y en el camino? Porque tendría que pasar una hora en coche con él tal vez podría hablar con él sobre su trabajo ya que él era el jefe de policía pero sabia que era malísimo para eso de hablar con cualquier otro ser viviente creo que la interacción con mi familia era el máximo contacto social que tenia con el mundo, e incluso eso se me hacia difícil.

Sabia que mi padre estaba realmente emocionado por saber que me iría a vivir con el por un tiempo incluso me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche…

Sabia que Charlie no hablaba demasiado creo que ahí las personas se daban cuentas de donde venia mi timidez pero a mi no me molestaba el silencio ¡me agradaba! Era maravilloso poder hablar contigo mismo pero al parecer las personas consideraban eso raro o extraño.

Mi padre había considerado extraño que deseara ir a vivir con él por que el como mi madre sabían que aborrecía Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles, tenia que admitir que era irónico pero me había despedido del sol. Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó, pero tengo que admitir que me avergonzó un poco, admitía que esa era la principal razón por la que yo deseaba mi propio coche había ahorrado un poco de dinero cuando vivía en Phoenix y esperaba usarlo para comprar un coche aquí no quería llamar la atención llegando mi primer día de clases en una patrulla.

Al acercarme a Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Edward —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente y me daba unos ligeros golpes en la espalda — Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renee?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara estaba seguro de que sonaría egoísta de mi parte nombrarlo de ese modo.

Me soltó mientras sonreía y observe unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro caminamos hacia el maletero a poner mis maletas.

La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington entonces ahorramos y con nuestros pocos recursos cambiamos mi ropa de verano a invierno pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Así que todas las maletas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

Me subí a la patrulla después de acomodar mis maletas y me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar.

Sabía que no seria maravilloso estar aquí pero esperaba con ansia entrar a una buena universidad para irme de este lugar tan deprimente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia es un honor que la lean decidí crear este EDWARD – POV esperando que les guste si no les gusta háganmelo saber y solo ****hago BELLA-POV o si les gusto igual díganme con un review…**

**Y nuevamente gracias!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Preparada para atacar

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carlisle y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.**

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Preparada para atacar**

**BELLA – POV**

No había terminado de entrar por completo a mi hogar y sentí como Jasper me relajaba desde lejos, sonreí al saber que él se preocupaba por mí y trate de reprimir lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Entre a mi hogar subiendo las escaleras lentamente ahora sin tratar de alejarme de mis hermanos como me lo espere al abrir la puerta de mi habitación no me sorprendí al ver ropa diferente en mi armario y un nuevo conjunto en mi cama pero ni me moleste en prestarle atención sabia que lo había hecho Alice, pero estaba demasiado aturdida por aquella adrenalina y prefería descansar en mi habitación aunque eso no sabia si lo era porque Alice había cambiado muchas cosas como mis muebles eran cambios sencillos pero esa no parecía mi habitación ¡lo odiaba!

Era obvio que se había ido el efecto de Jasper inhale sabiendo que no me hacia falta respirar pero creía que era necesario para no asesinar a ese duende tome el tonto conjunto sin prestarle atención y me fui a dar una ducha relajante.

Al salir de mi habitación baje a mirar a Esme no escuchaba ningún ruido… Nada me preocupe por los demás ¿Dónde estarían? Los busque por todos lados hasta que encontré una nota que decía que Esme había ido a hacer las "compras", Alice y Jasper habían ido de compras y Emmett y Rosalie habían ido a pasear ¿Qué les pasaba? No me molestaba que salieran pero sabía que tenían algo entre manos ya que nunca se iban dejándome solamente una nota.

Pero aprovechando que no estaban subí a mi habitación de inmediato y tome cualquier libro para ir a mi prado favorito que había encontrado hace tanto tiempo me encantaba ese lugar era hermoso y era el único lugar en el que mis hermanos no me molestaban ya que sabían que me gustaba estar sola en mi propio espacio, en mi propio mundo.

Ahora el sol estaba brillando en mi prado y era lo que me gustaba poder estar en el y saber que nadie me iba a encontrar por que estaba demasiado alejado me recosté contra el césped y cerré mis ojos dejando que me bañara el sol en todo mi cuerpo la sensación era indescriptible ¡era la mejor! Me encantaba sentir el calor en mis dedos los moví aun con mis ojos cerrados sintiéndome bien…

Suspire deseando que el sol no se fuera recordaba lejanamente que eso era lo que me gustaba cuando era humana, para mi opinión no había mejor sensación en mis dedos que el calor que emanaba el clima ahora, lamentablemente lo comencé a valorar ahora que era este ser.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba todo tipo de sonidos en ese bosque aunque los escuchaba claramente solo los ignoraba mientras me relajaba sabiendo cuanto tiempo tenia por delante era lo que no me gustaba saber que viviría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me sentí mal cuando comenzó a descender el sol y ya no sentía el calor odiaba eso, me levante tomando mi libro que no había usado para leer y comencé a correr nuevamente a mi hogar…

Al llegar a mi hogar todos estaban en la sala y al entrar todos me miraron con una enorme curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pude decir

-Que tal te fue en el prado- Alice fue la primera en hablar dando saltitos

-Eh -¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Porque esperaban respuesta? Siempre iba a mi prado y nunca me esperaban emocionados ¡Incluso Carlisle! –Pues creo que bien… fui a leer pero después decidí disfrutar del sol

-¿Entonces no te encontraste con nadie?-pregunto Esme curiosa

-¿Viste algo?-acuse Alice con la mirada era obvio que no había otra excusa

-¿Quién yo?-puse los ojos en blanco al ver como respondía

-No es nada Bella –me aseguro Jasper-Es solo que Alice miro que unos amigos míos me vendrían a visitar pero no pudo ver exactamente cuando –me aseguro Jasper dándome una sonrisa

-¿Entonces todo este alboroto es porque vienen unos amigos de Jasper?-todos asintieron

-¿No te agradan?-pregunte –Porque si no te agradan puedo…

-No te preocupes Bella –hablo Emmett mientras Jasper sonreía al sentir mi furia porque no soportaba que alguien le hiciera daño a mi familia

-Es cierto –añadió Carlisle –No te tienes que preocupar son amigos de Jasper es solo que nos preocupo si te llegabas a encontrar con alguno de ellos sola

-Esta bien supongo que me altere –sonreí nuevamente –Subiré a mi habitación

-Seguro hija –sonrió y tomo unos papeles que estaban en su regazo-Yo iré a checar estos papeles a mi despacho

Sabía que todos me consideraban la niña porque era la única que no tenía una pareja, pensé mientras subía las escaleras, además de que me habían convertido a mis diecisiete en cambio los demás eran mayores que yo igual que en edad de vampiro.

Al entrar a mi habitación gemí de horror al ver mi habitación ¡No me gustaba! Estaba pintada de un color rosa horrible.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Alice desde la puerta

-Sabes que no –exhale aire

-¡Lo se! –salto emocionada

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-entro y tomo mi mano para jalarme y llevarme a otra habitación me puso frente a la puerta –Entra

Me quede maravillada al ver la hermosa habitación que estaba ante mis ojos tenia un suave color crema y los muebles eran sencillos pero tenían un cierto aire rustico ¡me encantaba! Había una cama en medio de la habitación que tenia un hermoso edredón dorado no podía seguir viendo la habitación era demasiado hermosa.

-Gracias Alice –la abrace fuertemente me encantaba esa habitación era la mejor que había visto no tenia palabras para describirla

-De nada –se fue dejándome a solas con mi habitación me recosté en mi cama sabiendo que mañana me dirían las explicaciones de mi nueva habitación pero estaba feliz había sido un gran detalle de su parte.

Aunque le agradecí que la otra habitación no fuera mía nunca me había gustado me agradaba más la habitación que me daba una gran vista a el cielo en la noche ¡y ahora era mía!, me recosté en mi cama tapándome y observando hacia el cielo que se veía maravilloso oscuro.

Me levante temprano como haría cualquier humano y me metí al baño a darme una ducha era asombroso que fuera nuevamente la mitad del año suspire sabiendo que pronto volveríamos a comenzar una nueva vida.

Al llegar al instituto todas las chicas murmuraban sobre un chico nuevo un tal Edward Swan que había sido la sensación incluso antes de que saliéramos de vacación solo sabia que él era el hijo del jefe de policía ¡genial! Otro chico nuevo que será popular puse mis ojos en blanco al oír suspirar a esas chicas por aquel extraño, como siempre pasamos desapercibidos y nos fuimos a clases.

Todo este día había sido absurdo el chico parecía que era la sensación incluso Mike Newton le había hablado, sonreí para mis adentros ¡Era lógico! Los populares se juntaban con populares no le preste mas atención creo que el chico tenia la atención suficiente de el instituto completo como para que yo me viniera a fijar en el igual además ni siquiera lo había visto solo había escuchado lo que murmuraban las chicas que el chico era muy guapo y todo eso ahí fue cuando deje de prestar atención.

Camine junto con mis hermanos a nuestra mesa de siempre llevábamos nuestras bandejas con comida que nunca consumiríamos nos sentamos y como siempre no hablamos tratando se pasar desapercibidos.

Escuche una pequeña risa de parte de Alice y todos la volteamos a ver curiosos incluso Jasper que estaba distraído tratando de concentrarse en no atacar a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunte y ella soltó mas risitas que sonaban como campanillas

-Es que en unos segundos el nuevo chico-soltó unas risitas mas y voltee a ver lentamente la mesa donde estaba segura él tal Edward se sentaba ¡rayos me observaba! Voltee la mirada y fulmine a Alice con la mirada –Te va a observar –añadió

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso –reclame en voz baja

-No lo hice, solo lo vi –me sonrió mientras los demás observaban la escena divertidos-Y además trate de advertirte

-Como sea –trate de añadir para que acabara la conversación

-Es que me pareció tierno que el chico fuera a preguntar por ti –dijo sin que nadie la haya obligado a continuar con el tema

-Alice cállate –suplique

-¡Que tierno! mi hermanita tiene un pretendiente –añadió Emmett haciéndome enfurecer

-Sabes que no es el primer pretendiente que tengo además ¿porque todos se fijan en nuestra belleza exterior? si se enteran de lo que somos nadie se nos acercaría es mejor desilusionar a él pobre chico que hacerle creer que lo llegaría a querer siendo que no soy de su especie.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Rosalie me apoyo con una sonrisa mientras Alice la fulminaba con la cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco estaban actuando como niños me levante seguida por mis hermanos porque acostumbrábamos salir juntos nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestra clase yo me dirigí a la clase de biología, como siempre, me sentaba sola en esa hora cosa que agradecía pero cuando iba a comenzar la clase entro Edward Swan junto con Mike sabia que mi asiento era el único vacío quite mis cosas de la silla contigua y las puse en el piso y aproveche para observara a Edward Swan sin que me molestaran mis hermanos ya que Edward había sido lo mas sonado este día tenia la piel traslucida…

Al llegar una ráfaga de aire mis pensamientos se borraron solo sabia que el olor de ese chico era el mas maravilloso del mundo olvide que estaba en un salón de clase y sonreí preparada para atacar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo a todas y todos los que lo lean por si hay algún lector anónimo hubo alguien que me dejo un mensaje anónimo suelo responder los mensaje que me dejan en privado pero muchas gracias por molestarte y leer mi historia te quería agradecer por tomarte este momento para dejarme un mensaje.**

**Gracias a los que leen y subí el capitulo hoy porque hoy fue mi primer día de clases y no fue tan malo de todo así que me inspire un poquito. Espero que sigan leyendo y que les agrade mi historia.**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¡No puede ser casualidad!

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carlisle y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.**

* * *

**¡No puede ser casualidad!**

**BELLA – POV**

Ese chico, Edward, olía demasiado bien, solo creo que no había forma de explicar esta nueva sensación que recorría mi cuerpo, al sentir aquel aroma nuevo que me llenaba completamente.

Lo seguí con la mirada observando como nervioso se adentraba aun más al aula acompañado de alguien que olvide quien era, solo tenia ojos para mi presa que esperaba a que el profesor entrará al aula, tal vez lo podría atacar cuando él se sentará junto a mí, pase mi lengua por mis labios imaginando como se sentiría su sangre recorriendo mi boca, mis labios, mi garganta, mi ser…

Al momento en que mi boca se lleno de veneno y estaba preparada para saltar encima de ese inocente chico, el profesor entro y me hablo arruinando mis planes.

—Isabella recoge tus libros, tú hermana te necesita —mire al profesor con una mirada horrible pero fue cuando reaccione un poco y supe que Alice había visto lo que acababa de hacer o lo que planeaba…

Por suerte ni el profesor, ni el chico, se habían dado cuenta aun de la mirada que les había dirigido a ambos me esforcé en escuchar algún murmullo pero todos hablaban de temas irrelevantes así que trataría de escapar de ese salón inmediatamente.

Contuve la respiración tratando de olvidar que yo era la cazadora y que mi próxima presa era aquel chico inocente tome mis libros y trate de salir de la clase lo mas rápido posible, mire a una Rosalie mirando por la puerta ignore varios suspiros que hubo en el salón, mientras continuaba caminando me detuve en la puerta al llegar con Rosalie que sabia tenia muchas preguntas en los ojos ella observo a Edward un segundo, al respirar mire como sus ojos se oscurecieron y desvió la mirada un segundo a mis ojos, después, miro nuevamente a él chico voltee y observé que apenas se estaba acomodando en su asiento, pero como si fuera su propio instinto de supervivencia volvió su mirada a Rosalie y después su mirada se dirigió a la mía provocando que apareciera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿es que acaso él no sabía lo que provocaba?¡era obvio que no quería nada con él, ese sonrojo solo lo hacia ver mas apetitoso…

Empuje a Rosalie inmediatamente de la puerta (discretamente) al darme cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con Edward creo que ella misma noto ese cambio y caminamos por mi parte nerviosa pero ella inmediatamente me hablo.

—Este chico si que huele bien…— dejo las palabras en el aire sin saber que decir al igual que yo, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, pero yo aun no respiraba, solo asentí mientras caminaba dirigiéndome hacia afuera al estacionamiento, aunque no estaba segura de mi destino porque no sabia que había dicho Rosalie para poder sacarme de la clase

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —le pregunte cuando abrí la puerta que nos abría el paso hacia el estacionamiento donde había aire fresco, ¡el maravilloso aire fresco! Nunca me había sentido también al respirar ese aire y al parecer Rosalie se sintió igual ya que no le tomo importancia a nada e inhalo profundamente ese aire

—Este aire es maravilloso — dijo Rosalie

—Es cierto — no pude mas que aceptar que ella tenía razón

—Bella — me interrumpió Rosalie cuando volví a inhalar profundamente

— ¿Qué pasa? —me miro a los ojos y supe que buscaba las palabras correctas para decir

—Sabes, Alice me hablo por el celular antes de que entraras a clases diciéndome que había tenido una visión donde te veía atacar a Edward pero jamás pensé que tal vez yo fuera la que lo terminaría haciendo…

—Rosalie, mírame —la obligue a que me mirará—No tuviste la culpa de nada —ella solo formo una mueca con sus labios que provoco que sonriera

—No te rías —me acuso pero sabia que la había hecho reír

—Relájate— le dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Jeep Wrangler de Emmett, Rosalie saco las llaves de su bolsillo y nos subimos a el Jeep Rosalie en el copiloto y yo atrás a esperar a que los demás terminaran las clases.

— ¿Rosalie? —pregunte mientras observaba como ella apenas se había recargado su cabeza contra el asiento

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras observaba como cerraba sus ojos, usualmente ella hacia esto cuando quería descansar

— ¿Se enteraron cuando iba entrando al salón? — pregunte sin saber que mas decir era obvio que si Alice se hubiera enterado antes me hubiera obligado a no entrar al salón de clases

Ella solo asintió mientras se enderezaba y lentamente se dirigía a mí dándose la vuelta para mirarme un tanto avergonzada.

—Creímos que si alguien iba por ti a clases todo estaría bien — ella solo negó para si misma — Creo que debí haber aceptado cuando Jasper se ofreció, ya que él es mas fuerte cuando se trata de vampiros, pero Alice creyó que la mejor opción era yo, por que tu sabes como es Emmett de impulsivo…-observe como aparecía una media sonrisa en la comisura de su labio.

—Sí, lo se — Dije alentándola a que continuara sabia que Rosalie se sentía peor que yo, ella nunca había matado humanos y quererlo hacer impulsivamente una vez solo porque olía bien para ella no era nada bueno Rosalie era la tercera persona que había asesinado a menos personas, tal vez por que Carlisle y yo no habíamos matado a nadie…

—Pero me ofrecí a venir yo…

—No te preocupes Rosalie nadie te juzga yo era la principal cazadora, ¿recuerdas? —ella solo asintió —Solo recuerda que debemos tener mas cuidado en nuestra alimentación y creo que debemos de dejar de pasar mas tiempo sin cazar, al parecer es un peligro con este chico que huele demasiado bien para nosotras dos…

Creo que fue ahí donde se me vino un pensamiento con el cual me quede totalmente muda ¿y si no olía bien solo para mí y para Rosalie?...

—Bella se lo que estas pensando —me dijo Rosalie que aunque no tuviera ningún don sabia cuando traía un pensamiento importante — ¿pero crees que sea posible?

—No lo sé—susurre pero sabia que Rosalie me había escuchado perfectamente — ¿crees que deberíamos de decirle a Alice? ¿Ya sabes solo por precaución, para que no respiren cerca de este chico, por lo menos hasta que vayamos de cacería?

En ese instante en el que le enviaríamos un mensaje de texto a Alice en su celular sonó el teléfono de Rosalie y era un mensaje sonreí al saber que la duendecillo nos vigilaba.

El mensaje decía _no se preocupen chicas yo avisare a Emmett y a Jasper._

Creo que Rosalie y yo nos sentimos más que aliviadas al recibir este mensaje de Alice eso significaba que tal vez las cosas estaban bien.

Lo que me sorprendió es que el celular de Rosalie sonara inmediatamente, Rosalie leyó y luego sonrió para mostrarme un mensaje de Alice _Isabella Cullen claro que las cosas están bien no entiendo por qué dudas _

—Esa es nuestra Alice —le dije a Rosalie que solo sonrió y espero a que tocara el timbre ya que faltaba poco para esto, estaba segura de que le contaríamos a Carlisle nuestro problema cuando el llegara de su trabajo de doctor en un hospital, el vería que seria lo que pasaría con esto…

Divague en mi mente después de lo sucedido pensando en solo relajarme solo había sido un chico al que había tratado de matar ¿pero no lo había hecho, eso era bueno no? Esa era mi opinión pero… ¿seria valida o que tendría que hacer? Ningún olor de sangre humana había olido tan apetitoso como el que olí en esa aula de clases hace una hora solo de recordarlo…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el celular de Rosalie tal vez Alice había visto que planeaba hacer algo y mandaba otro mensaje para avisarme que dejara de pensar en eso, pero me sorprendió que Alice llamara ¿Qué querría decirnos?

— ¿Bueno? —pregunto Rosalie pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por una Alice alterada

—Sé que eres tu Rosalie déjame hablar es de vida o muerte—hablo Alice lo mas rápido que pudo— Jasper olerá a Edward y lo seguirá, atacándolo cuando este cerca de su auto distráiganlo disimuladamente…

No termine de escuchar lo que Alice dijo y me baje inmediatamente del Jeep buscando con la mirada e inhalando para ver si podía percibir el aroma de Jasper pero el que distinguí fue el de Edward Swan, fue ahí cuando perdí todos mis sentidos por un segundo pero me recordé a mi misma que estaba en un estacionamiento y que solo hasta ahorita recordaba que estaba repleto de alumnos, así que mire a mi alrededor y observe que como siempre a los Cullen no les prestaban atención por suerte por que si no la mayoría se habría dado cuenta que algo raro andaba pasando con ellos hoy.

Así que mire a Edward que iba camino a un volvo y mire a los alrededores observando de lejos como Jasper se acercaba lentamente, tal vez para un humano el estaría caminando con una agilidad increíble, pero yo sabia que él estaba preparándose para atacar así que camine tratando de alcanzarlo y me acerque lo suficiente a él que ya estaba distraído por su presa y lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude de frente.

— ¡Hola Jasper! —sentí su respiración entrecortada contra mi cabello y como escondía inmediatamente su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello inhalando profundamente.

Sus brazos se enroscaron entorno a mi cintura apretándome fuertemente, sabía que se sentiría culpable después así que era mejor darle mi apoyo desde ahora, como siempre lo hacíamos mostrándonos afecto de hermanos, tal vez había algún curioso pero no me importo esperaba que el no matara a nadie los demás rumores no me importaban.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a mi amiga que sabe que escribo esta historia y me insistió en que la escribiera y subiera rápido, no se si mencionar su nombre, por ahora no lo hare, pero gracias a ella tienen nuevo capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todo mis lectores que leen esta historia muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco, creo que no hay mucho que decir pero una disculpa por mi tardanza.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Algunas sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen vivía con mis padres adoptivos que era la forma en la que yo me refería a Carlisle y Esme ya que era con ellos con los que vivía desde que me había convertido en este ser que tanto odiaba… Un vampiro. Y ¡lo admitía me había enamorado! Lo que odiaba era que era un humano sí ese chico era Edward Swan.**

* * *

**Algunas sorpresas**

**BELLA – POV**

Cuando supe que estábamos a salvo, o tal vez ese era el mejor término que se me podía ocurrir, ya que Edward termino por subir a su volvo e irse adonde quiera que fuera, le susurre a Jasper en su oído que todo estaría bien sabía que no tenia que decirlo en una voz tan fuerte (refiriéndome a la parte humana) porque sabía que él me escucharía pero quería brindarle todo mi apoyo, lo solté casi por completo solamente lo tome del brazo y caminamos juntos hacia el Jeep.

Sabía que él no había inhalado aire en lo absoluto por que iba demasiado alerta así que caminamos mas rápido mientras nos comenzamos a acercar al Jeep observe a Alice y a Emmett acercarse,así que solté a Jasper dejándolo con su amada novia, como le hacíamos creer a los chicos de nuestra preparatoria, aunque nosotros sabíamos de sobra que ellos se habían casado innumerables veces, sonreí y me subí al Jeep para no llamar demasiado la atención, creo que era suficiente con cuatro Cullen afuera en el frio ya que normalmente todos entrabamos inmediatamente al Jeep para no hacernos notar por el frio me subí a la parte de atrás del Jeep y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento trasero y cerré mis ojos fingiendo descansar.

Pero como siempre en mi familia el descanso duro poco porque subió Emmett al asiento del piloto seguido por Rosalie que subió al asiento del copiloto mientras una Alice alegre y un Jasper un tanto afligido subían al asiento trasero conmigo y Emmett no espero ni un solo segundo para comenzar a burlarse de mí por como había actuado de forma protectora con Jasper cosa que afligió un poco al aludido pero lo que hice fue ignorarlo a él y recargarme en Jasper que era quien estaba a lado mio porque estaba en medio de Alice y Jasper, él paso sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello sabiendo lo mal que me sentía en estos momentos tal vez debería ser yo quien debería consolarlo a él pero como siempre él "era el caballero".

No es que quisiera admitir que Emmett no lo era, él también era una buena persona cuando no te hacia bromas, pero con el que me solía llevar mejor era Jasper cuando se tenía que hablar seriamente de un problema.

Mientras seguía conduciendo Emmett rápidamente me quede observando a la ventana las nubes oscuras en el cielo preguntándome ¿que se sentiría que pudiera ver la luz del día como las personas normales? ¿Sería tan maravilloso como escuchaba que decían los humanos de Forks cada vez que salía el sol?

Mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas al llegar a nuestro hogar, inmediatamente me baje del auto y entre a nuestra casa esperando que este asunto acabara pero sabía que tendríamos que esperar a Carlisle para poder hablar todos, ¿Qué pasaría con todo esto? ¿Seria posible que el chico oliera bien para los demás como para mí, Jasper y Rosalie?

¡Dios!, incluso como hablaba en mi mente parecía una estúpida, creo que me estaba comportando como una niña como diría Emmett, no me callaba.

— ¿Bella, podrías calmar tus emociones?— me pregunto Jasper e inmediatamente me sentí avergonzada.

— Lo siento— Susurre lo más bajo que pude—No fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes —dijo e inmediatamente sentí como trato de relajarme, siendo que él era uno de los mas afectados, sabia que él se sentía culpable después de tantos años de control y no haber podido contenerse y que lo tuviera que detener no lo hacia sentir bien…

—Bella… —Hice una mueca ¿lo estaba haciendo otra vez? ¡Rayos! Inhale profundamente y trate de reprimir lo mal que me sentía con esta situación.

Me senté en la sala de nuestra casa y espere a que llegara Carlisle, mientras escuche como le contaba Jasper a Esme lo sucedido el día de hoy, sonreí al observar como mi madre se acercaba a mi me pare inmediatamente a recibir su abrazo.

—Hola mi Bella hermosa— No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras tan amorosas como siempre — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien mamá —Le dije sin querer soltarla y provocando unas cuantas risitas en ella, me agradaba tener a mi madre entre mis brazos aunque sabía que ella no lo era la amaba como tal, una madre como Esme jamás la cambiaria por nada — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día arreglaste tu habitación?

—Sí, hoy logre cambiar el color de la habitación — dijo aligerando el tema de conversación, así que la solté y observe que ella deseaba hablar de lo sucedido.

— ¿Creo que me enterare de toda la información cuando llegué Carlisle no? —Solo le sonreí a mi madre y ella me sonrió una vez más y se despidió de mí besando mi mejilla.

***Unas cuantas horas después***

— ¿Bella, tu crees que deberíamos de matar a Edward? —Me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, pero la idea solo con pasar por mi cabeza me dolió profundamente.

—No—Susurre suavemente con el corazón partido ¿Por qué?, si solo era un humano más que nos había removido el hambre —Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a otra parte.

— ¿Hablas de mudarnos, Bella? —Hablo alterada Rosalie —¿No hablas en serio verdad? ¡Me encanta vivir aquí!

—No lo sé Rose, es unicamente por el bien del chico —Le aclare a Rosalie sabía lo mucho que amaba vivir aquí por que era uno de los lugares en los que mas llovia, así que podiamos salir casi todos los dias y parecer humanos —Tal vez en unos años podemos volver.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Hablo Alice alterada.

—Haber chicos, creo que debemos de analizar este caso lentamente —interfirió Carlisle y todos instintivamente lo dejamos hablar —Me están comentando que Edward es nuevo en la preparatoria y que para todos ustedes el aroma de él es… especial.

—Así es —Hablamos a coro Jasper y yo.

—Creo que no es necesario mudarnos—interrumpió una Alice eufórica.

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa? — ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles, si este chico era una persona inocente? Si lo matábamos por algún error tardaríamos en salir de este pueblo por que o deberíamos de levantar sospechas.

—Creo que Bella tiene razón debemos de irnos — Hablo Rosalie y todos nos quedamos atónitos ya que ella misma estaba peleando por quedarnos un tiempo hace unos segundos.

**EDWARD – POV**

Como explicar estas nuevas sensaciones que sentía por dentro por esta chica tan especial Isabella, admitía que mi primer error al llegar aquí había sido fijarme en la persona con la más grande belleza que habían visto mis ojos pero era imposible no detenerse a admirar a la mujer más bella del instituto.

La había visto al entrar a la cafetería balanceándose literalmente como una modelo, parecía que no se esforzaba en caminar de esa manera, sabía que parecía un obsesionado y que ella nunca me observaría por ser un simple chico sin pero no podía dejar de mirarla, solo por una simple mirada que ella me había dirigido (Tonto, ¡Lo sabia!) Pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras observaba como se sentaba en una mesa alejada de la mía deje de observarla para no resultar obvio, instintivamente me voltee a mirar a Mike un chico que había sido amable y me había hablado hoy no sabia si para dar de que hablar o por que me tenía lastima.

Mike newton me había hablado por su propia cuenta sobre la familia Cullen, tal vez para tratar de escuchar lo que opinaba el nuevo chico sobre esta familia, me dijo los nombres de todos como si me importara saberlos al escuchar el nombre de Isabella mis pensamientos se quedaron truncados por que hablaban todos de ella así que me voltee a observarla.

En ese momento fue en donde me volví a ver a la familia de la que tanto hablaba y me quede maravillado con unos ojos oscuros que me observaban pero inmediatamente me sonroje y me voltee tratando de no incomodar a la dueña de esos ojos.

—Pero ellos están aquí desde hace unos cuantos años y no son tan amable como tú—dijo Jessica hablando ¿acaso ella tenía tiempo hablando? No me importo en o absoluto ya que ella paso su mano suavemente por el dorso de mi mano, lógicamente sin darse cuenta de la distracción que acababa de tener hace unos momentos pero ella me seguía tocando ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¡Su novio estaba a lado suyo! Era el primer día de clases y quería pasar desapercibido no acabar golpeado por el chico mas popular de la escuela.

Mike inmediatamente noto la actitud de su novia ya que tratando literalmente de amenazarme para que no me acercara a su novia Jessica Stanley, paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola a él, ella tratando de fingir que no paso nada inmediatamente soltó mi mano y tomo el rostro de su novio al que beso ese fue el momento en que me di la vuelta avergonzado y deje que hicieran lo que… lo que tenían que hacer.

Parecía que el chico en verdad era celoso, ya que no soltó en ningún momento a Jessica hasta que toco el timbre del fin del almuerzo y el la dejo ir e inmediatamente se acercó a mi tratando de hablarme de cosas irrelevantes tal vez tratando de asegurarse de que no me acercara a su novia, no me importaba ella no era mi tipo de chica.

Entramos al salón en el que nos tocaba nuestra siguiente clase y Mike se despidió de mí, algo molesto esperaba que no estuviera enojado por lo de su novia ya que ella era la que se había acercado a mí.

Pero no me tome la molestia en seguirlo y espere a que el maestro entrara aunque el parecía distraído.

—Isabella recoge tus libros, tú hermana te necesita— ¿acaso hablaba de la chica que estaba en la cafetería? No quería averiguarlo por que sabía que me quedaría como un estúpido admirando la belleza de Isabella.

Cuando la el profesor me indico que me sentara literalmente pase por un lado tratando de no acercarme Isabella y ella se acercó a la puerta con un paso rápido, al sentarme pude observar a su hermana Rosalie mirando por la puerta, solo unos segundos su mirada se poso en la mía como si me odiara después Isabella me miro unos segundos incrédula y empujo a Rosalie por esa puerta y ya no volvieron a aparecer.

Las clases pasaron demasiado aburridas, por lo único que me había emocionado era porque sabia que en la clase de biología me había sentado en la única mesa que estaba vacía y era en la que se sentaba Isabella Cullen.

Cuando termine mi ultima clase escuche algo que me estaba temiendo, era Mike hablando con otros chicos de los que cuales aun no recordaba sus nombres claramente.

—Creo que es hora de darle una paliza a ese tal Swan—hablo Mike ¡Qué tal, que buen amigo me había encontrado!

No espere más y me camine hacia afuera y busque inmediatamente mi volvo tratando de no parecer alterado ya que no quería que los chicos me golpearan por una tontería.

Cuando lo localice a la distancia subí inmediatamente a él y me dirigí a mi hogar, normalmente no solía ser un chico problemático y menos siendo el hijo del jefe de policía pero esperaba no llegar y decepcionar a mi padre.

Inhale profundamente el aire al entrar a mi casa me sentía como un completo cobarde por no poder defenderme a mi mismo teniendo como padre al hombre que era el jefe de policía y sabia que era vergonzoso pero había sido un hombre criado por una mujer que estaba en contra de la violencia y lógicamente apoyaba su opinión.

Solo esperaba que nada malo pasara para que mi madre no se sintiera decepcionada al mandarme con mi padre, si no sabia que ella se culparía al creer que se había casado apresuradamente con Phil.

* * *

***Avance***

**Emmett pov **

**Edward estaba inclinado ante Bella y ¡Le estaba poniendo un anillo! **

—**Bella ¡te vas a casar!** **—me arrepentí al instante por que tenia a toda la escuela volteando hacia Edward y Bella.**

***Fin de avance del próximo capítulo***

**Quiero pedir una disculpa grandísima a mis lectoras, estoy consciente del tiempo que me tarde en escribir pero después que me pase mucho tiempo estudiando y alguno que otro problema personal me di cuenta de que tal vez no sea la indicada para escribir historias, tal vez me dedique a escribir únicamente one shots, aun no lo decido pero anticipo que si continuare con mis únicas dos historias.**

**Gracias y una gran disculpa por la tardanza entiendo que no tengo perdón por que yo al igual que ustedes también soy una lectora de este tipo de historias.**


End file.
